El amor llego a nosotros
by Tigrefan
Summary: Una amiga de Isabella se muda al área limitrofe y se hace amiga de Ferb rapidamente, al ferb ocupado con ella Isabella y Phineas tienen que salir juntos para no estar solos, y un gran amor crecera ente ellos cuatro, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Ola aki mi segundo fic de Phineas y Ferb jejeje, bno desde hace mucho tenía ganas de ponerme a mi dentro de la historia, espero k no se aburran x mi presencia en este fic xD en fin espero k les guste

88888888888888888888888

_**El amor llego a nosotros**_

Capitulo 1-. Una nueva amiga

Era un día hermoso y soleado en el área limítrofe, el sol recaía en la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, donde los dos chicos más estupendos de todo ese lugar vivían. Uno de esos dos chicos era Phineas Flynn, un chico de 11 años optimista e inteligente, mientras que el otro chico era su hermanastro Ferb Fletcher un chico de 13 años que era callado, pero astuto. Los dos chicos solo querían pasar los mejores días de sus vidas, lástima que su hermana Candace Flynn no entendía eso.

-¿Qué es ese ruido que están haciendo? –Grito Candace –Oh, llamare a mamá

-Valla esta vez se ve más malhumorada, no hay que hacer tanto escándalo hermano

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo? –Dijo nada más y nada menos que Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, la mejor amiga de Phineas, que siempre ha estado enamorada de el

-Ah, hola Isabella, Ferb y yo hacemos un auto volador solar

-Vaya, eso ayudara a la naturaleza

-Sí, lo se

-Bueno Phineas, me tengo que ir

-¿Tan rápido? –Pregunto sorprendido

-Sí, es que una amiga se va a venir aquí a vivir

-Excelente, la puedes invitar aquí para que le demos la bienvenida

-¿Enserio?

-Claro

-Entonces ahorita vuelvo, no me tardo

Isabella salió corriendo del patio de la familia Flynn-Fletcher y se fue directo a su casa, para su sorpresa, la chica ya estaba ahí.

-Natalia, cuánto tiempo sin verte

-Lo mismo digo Isa

-Valla, enserio has crecido

-¿Tú crees?

-Si –Respondió Isabella –Oye, por cierto ven te tengo que presentar a alguien

-Está bien

Isabella la jalo a la casa de enfrente, conduciéndola al patio trasero

-Phineas, ya volví

-Bien Isabella, ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Phineas, ella es Natalia, Natalia el es Phineas

-Mucho gusto –Dijo cortésmente Phineas

-El gusto es mío

-Oye Natalia todavía Isabella no te ha presentado a mi hermano Ferb, oye Ferb ven –Lo llamo Phineas

Ferb estaba en el garaje, cuando vio a Natalia se quedo en una clase de trance como cuando veía a Vanessa, solo que Vanesa es gótica pero Natalia era lo contrario a una gótica: usaba una playera hippie-onda azul marino bordada con hilos blancos, unos pantalones acampanados, unas sandalias, un collar con el signo de peace hecho de madera, su pelo chino suelto con un pasador que solo le agarraba la parte de arriba, sus pestañas enchinadas y largas sin rímel y no se le veía nada de maquillaje en la cara, todo era natural, en fin era toda una hippie, pero lo mejor es que era de su edad.

-Ho-hola –Tartamudeaba Ferb

-Hola –Dijo la chica tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, ya que ella también se sentía atraída por el peliverde –Tu debes de ser Ferb, ¿no?

-Sí y mmm, ¿De dónde vienes?

-De México, mis padres, mi hermano y yo quisimos iniciar una nueva vida aquí

-Valla, que bien

-Oye Ferb que es eso de allá –Dijo señalando al carro volador

-Oh, ese es nuestro auto volador solar

-Excelente, oye ¿no usa nada malo para el ambiente, verdad?

-Claro que no, está hecho con materiales reciclables

-Valla, es increíble

-Gracias

Phineas e Isabella estaban viendo la escena desde lejos

-Valla, tu amiga y Ferb se están llevando bien

-Sí, mejor hay que dejarlos solos para que conversen

-Em Isabella, ¿Qué te parece un paseo por el parque?

-Claro que si Phineas

-Genial –Luego de decir esto Phineas le tomo la mano y salieron

Isabella y Phineas salieron de ahí y dieron su paseo por el parque. Con el paso del tiempo Phineas e Isabella salían más seguido, por lo mismo de que Ferb dejaba solo a Phineas por estar con Natalia, pero aun asi siempre hacían sus inventos, aunque todos sabían que la amistad de Ferb y Natalia y Phineas e Isabella podía llegar a algo más.

Continuara…

88888888888888888888888

Espero que no les haya aburrido por lo mismo que me puse a mí como amiga de Ferb pero aun asi dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Ola chicos aki está el segundo cap de este fic, disfrútenlo

88888888888888888888888

Capitulo-.2 El pequeño error de Phineas

Desde que Ferb conocía a Natalia ya habían pasado cinco años y en esos años Natalia ya se había convertido la mejor amiga de Ferb, asi que Phineas decidió invitarla a ella y a Isabella a comer para festejar que habían pasado cinco años desde que la conocieron, el único problema no podían hacer una fiesta en el patio por que estaba lloviendo asi que comieron y se pusieron a ver películas sin parar. Los cuatro chicos ya se estaban aburriendo, asi que Phineas hablo

-Am, ¿oigan que es eso del juego de la botella? –Pregunto con curiosidad

-Phineas, ¿Nunca has jugado botella? –Dijo Natalia sorprendida

-Em, no

-Bueno Phineas, es un juego que consiste en… -Ferb fue interrumpido por que Natalia le tapo la boca

-Ferb, yo le explico –Dijo Natalia con una gran sonrisa –Bueno Phineas, es un juego que consiste en que alguien gira una botella, y al que le toco ser apuntado por ella otro le pregunta verdad o reto, si el chico dice verdad, el otro le tiene que hacer una pregunta, pero tiene que contestar con la verdad

-Y si dice reto

-Tiene que hacer un reto obviamente, normalmente el reto se usa para que el chico o chica besa a alguien.

-¿Cómo?

-Por ejemplo, si tú me dices reto, yo te podría decir que besaras a Isabella, y tú lo tendrías que hacer –En esto Phineas se puso rojo como jitomate al oír beso e Isabella en una sola oración

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿Ósea que podría decir que tu besaras a Ferb y lo harías?

-s-s-si –Contesto sonrojada por el comentario anterior

-S-s-si qui-quieres Phineas podemos jugar para que sepas como es –Tartamudeo Ferb notando el sonrojo de Natalia

-Mmm está bien, tengo curiosidad, ¿Tu que dices Isabella?

-Claro que si Phineas

-Entonces vamos a jugar –Dijo Ferb

-Oye Ferb

-¿Qué paso Natalia?

-Cierra la puerta

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no queremos que alguien entre cuando alguien talvez bese a alguien

-Tienes mucha razón Nat

Ferb cerró la puerta y el juego de la botella comenzó. Los chicos se divertían mucho, en dos ocasiones Natalia tuvo que besar a Ferb en los labios y una vez a Phineas en su mejilla, Ferb hizo lo mismo, beso a Natalia dos veces y beso a Isabella en la mejilla, Pero por alguna razón a Isabella siempre le toco besar a Phineas en la boca, en cuanto a Phineas el solo decía reto, ya que le daba miedo que los demás pensaran mal de el por besar a una chica, hasta que…

-Haber Phineas, creo que dirás verdad, ¿o no?

-Si

Ferb le había susurrado algo en la oreja que la hizo pensar y por fin dijo…

-¿Te gusta Isabella?

-Em, ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta? –Dijo el pelirojo extremadamente sonrojado

-¿Que si te gusta Isabella?

-S-si –Dijo nervioso el pelirojo haciendo que a Isabella se le abrieran los ojos como platos

-¿Enserio Phineas? –Pregunto Natalia sorprendida

-No, era broma –Dijo Phineas sonriendo sin entender lo grave de la situación –solo veo a Isa como una gran y linda amiga

-¿Enserio? –Dijo Isabella tratando de no llorar

-Enserio

Luego de decir esto Isabella se levanto y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra

-Chicos, ¿Isabella está bien? –Dijo Phineas confundido

-Phineas, ¿Qué acabas de hacer? –Dijo Natalia con un tono de molestia

-¿De que hablan?

-Phineas, hermano, lo que hiciste está mal

-Pero no entiendo que hice

-Ferb, yo hablo con Phineas, tu ve con Isabella

-Está bien

Ferb se fue con Isabella y la encontró llorando en la sala

-Isa, ¿Estás bien?

-Ferb, no lo puedo entender, a veces siento que Phineas me ignora y otras que me siento muy querida por él.

-No te preocupes Isabella, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, aparte hay que seguir luchando por lo que queremos y amamos, y nunca hay que rendirse

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Natalia nunca te ha roto el corazón

-Oye, ¿cómo sabias que a mi…?

-No lo sabía, lo dije nada más por decir y adivine –Dijo con una sonrisa

-Vaya eres una tramposa, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

-Lo prometo si tú prometes no decirle a Phineas que él me gusta

-¿Y que hay de Natalia?

-Ella ya lo sabía desde hace mucho

-Vaya, que mentirosa fue ese día, la voy a castigar –Ese último comentario hizo reír un poco a Isabella

-¿Y ahora te sientes mejor?

-Sí, mucho, gracias Ferb

-De nada cuñada

-Oye, eso no fue gracioso

-Para mí, si

-Bueno, si lo fue

En la habitación de Phineas…

-Phineas, ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

-No

-Jugaste con el amor, y con eso, amigo mío, no se juega

-¿Pero, que hice?

-No tenias por que decir que si te gustaba si lo ibas a decir de broma

-Pero, a mí si me gusta Isabella

-¿Queeee? O.o –Dijo sorprendida

-Me gusta, pero cuando lo dije me retracte porque no quería perder una hermosa amistad de muchos años (aclaro, como pasaron cuatro años Phineas e Isabella tienen 16, mientras Ferb y Natalia 18)

-Te entiendo Phineas, yo también tengo a alguien especial, pero no quiero romper es amistad, con algo bobo, como mi amor a esa persona

-Y esa persona es Ferb, ¿no?

-Si Phineas, es Ferb, mi amor por el quema con la intensidad de mil soles

-¿Por que no le has dicho?

-Por lo mismo que tu no le has dicho a Isabella

-¿Enserio?

-Phineas, El amor es la única herida que no corta, pero es la que más duele –Dijo mirando al suelo

-Valla, que profunda

-Gracias –Dijo sonriendo –ahora Phineas ve a disculparte con Isabella

-Si Nat

-Corre

Phineas se fue directo a buscar a Isabella, la vio platicando con Ferb, en cuanto Ferb vio a Phineas decidió irse y dejarlos solos

-Hola Isabella

-Phineas, ¿que haces aquí?

-Es mi sala Isabella n_n

-Oh cierto

-Y ¿Por qué te deprimiste tanto cuando jugábamos?

-No Phineas, por nada –Dijo tratando de sonar normal

-Está bien Isabella –Respondió no tan convencido –solo recuerda que para lo que quieras siempre estaré ahí para ti

-Gracias Phineas

Después de decir esto Phineas abrazo fuertemente a Isabella, mientras otros chicos los estaban espiando…

-Vaya, es lindo, ¿no Ferb?

-Claro que si, ¿oye, te quieres quedar a dormir?

-Si Ferb

-Bu-bueno, si quieres también a Isabella para que no te sientas sola con dos hombres

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Los cuatro chicos se fueron a dormir, aunque no sabían que talvez, solo talvez, el otro día podría ser la llave a una gran aventura

Continuara…

888888888888888888888888

Pues aki está la segunda parte, dejen reviews por favor

Actualización: Pronto

Por cierto gracias a todos por sus reviews y por apoyarme, para los que quieren Phinbella va a ser muy pronto, ¿ok?, lástima que Phineas aun mayorcito siga siendo ingenuo

Phineas: Hey

Ferb: Lo siento Phineas, pero Nat dice la verdad

Phineas: Ash

Isabella: Hay Phineas, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?, ya que, dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Ola solo quiero decir gracias por sus reviews anteriores, enserio lo aprecio mucho, jejeje, bno aki sta el 3er cap

88888888888888888888888888

Capitulo 3-. Jamás me lo espere

Al otro día Phineas, Ferb e Isabella despertaron temprano, en cambio Natalia solo andaba dormida y no despertaba

-Nat, despierta, ya es hora del desayuno –Dijo Ferb tratando de despertar a su amiga

-Otros diez tacos mas señor –Murmuro Natalia aun dormida –Pero que sean Campechanos esta vez

-Jajaja, ya sé que le daré de cumpleaños –Dijo en voz baja Ferb -¡Natalia, despierta o le diré a todos que…!

-Ni te atrevas Ferb Fletcher –Interrumpió levantándose rápidamente

-Bueno, yo solo decía

-Más te vale

-Vamos Nat, dúchate y ven a ayudarnos al patio

-Si Phineas, espérenme allá

-Está bien

-Nat, antes que nada ten este vestido –Dijo Ferb dándole un hermoso vestido color rojo sangre con una cinta negra, y unos zapatos negros, que combinaban perfectamente con una bolsa que Igualmente era negra

-Ferb, que hermoso, gracias –Dijo dándole un gran abrazo

-Si bueno era tu regalo de ayer, pero se me olvido dártelo

-Pues me encanta

-Y eso me recuerda que yo también te tengo un regalo aquí

Natalia estiro su brazo, en su mano había una cajita negra, con un moño, cuando Ferb lo abrió vio un hermoso reloj que abajo decía "Ferb gracias por estos cinco años de hermosa amistad TKM"

-Nat, no sé que decir

-Luego me agradeces amigo

-Ahorita te alcanzo

-Oye, también te iba a decir que va a venir Candace a visitarnos de su luna de miel con Jeremy

-Excelente, le tengo un regalo preparado

-Que bien, bueno guarda tu vestido, y te espero en el patio

-Si Ferb

Natalia se ducho y se cambio, luego se fue directo al patio donde los chicos le iban a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Candace

-Chicos, ya volví

-Nat, justo a tiempo como siempre, ahora se sincera y dime si te gusta el regalo que le preparamos a Candace

Ferb le enseño una pantalla plana, que era hermosa, Pero que todavía no salía a la venta en ninguna tienda

-Wow, Ferb, ¿eso le vas a dar a tu hermana?

-Si, asi es

-Es fantástico, a Candace le va a encantar, y ¿en cuánto tiempo llega?

-Em, ahora

Después de decir esto, Candace entro al jardín y saludo a todos, pero cuando Natalia le dio el regalo, solo lo recibió, sonrió y dijo…

-Señores, ahí está la que buscaban

De repente entraron varios hombres al patio y dos de ellos tomaron a Natalia de los brazos

-Candace, ¿Qué haces?

-Nat, lo siento pero me entere que estabas entre las diez más buscadas del FBI, por evitar experimentos nucleares con animales en peligro de extinción, y pagaban tres millones de dólares por encontrarte

-Candace, no lo creía de ti –Dijo enojada

-Nat, ¿enserio has hecho eso? –Pregunto Ferb

-Si Ferb, pero por favor no me odies –Contesto Natalia

-Sí, soy rica, rica

-Candace, que estás diciendo –Dijo Ferb a punto de romper a llorar

-Ferb, la verdad lo siento por su amiga, pero ve el lado bueno, les daré de mi dinero –Dijo mostrándole en cheque gigante que le dieron

-Ferb, ayuda

-Nat, descuida te ayudare

-Ya Ferb, no la ayudes, es una fugitiva, no merece nada

-No le vuelvas a decir asi –Dijo furioso

-Ferb, no estés enojado con Candace, no es su culpa –Contesto Natalia con lagrimas en los ojos –Hay que aprender a perdonar

-No Nat, no te van a llevar

-Ferb estaré bien, dale un abrazo a todos por mí, hasta a Candace, ¿sí?

-Si

-Lo siento jovencito, pero debo de llevarme a tu amiga –Dijo un oficial

El oficial le dio tiempo a Natalia para que empacara sus cosas, entre ellas Natalia se llevo una foto donde estaba ella y sus amigos y el vestido que le había regalado Ferb

-Bueno señor, ya lléveme

-Si señorita

La chica estaba en el camión desconsolada, pero lo peor de todo aburrida y sin esperanza

-¿Sabe señor?, jamás me imagine que la hermana de mi mejor amigo me echará de cabeza, pero me lo merezco, no debí intervenir en esos experimentos

-Vamos, van a ser solo doce años, no será tan malo y talvez sobrevivas, bueno con suerte, sino vas a morir joven, Pero no hay que rendirse y seguir adelante

-Valla, para ser su prisionera, me trata bien –Dijo acomodándose para dormir un rato en el camino

-Oye, no te duermas

-¿Por qué?

-Se supone que vamos al aeropuerto y el viaje es rápido

-A donde me llevan

-A Paris

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, era parís o era dejarte en un desierto sola para que te murieras de hambre

-Oh, París por favor

-Para ser fugitiva eres divertida, jajaja

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Natalia se subió al avión pensando en cómo estaría Ferb y los chicos, luego de eso quedo en un profundo sueño

Continuara…

88888888888888888888888888888

¿Qué será de Natalia? ¿Ferb hará algo al respecto? ¿Esta vez sí les diré si me gaste $500.00 en dulces? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo que todavía no sé cómo se llama


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4-. Vamos por ella

Ferb no lo podía creer, su mejor amiga estaba en prisión y era su propia hermana la que la había echado de cabeza

-Candace, no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Nat

-Vamos Ferb, ¿crees que acaso se merece algo?, es una fugitiva

-Pero ella evito esos experimentos porque no quería que les hicieran daño a esos animales

-Pero hubiera dejado que esa organización de Greenpeace lo hiciera –Dijo sin tomarle importancia a Ferb

-Ella era de Greenpeace

-Me da igual

-Candace, Ferb ¿todo está bien? –Preguntaron Phineas e Isabella

-No, porque por la culpa de Candace se llevaron a mi mejor amiga

-Oh, cierto –Dijo Phineas

-¿Cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a Natalia?, ahora no vamos a saber explicarle a sus padres sobre esto –Contesto enojada isabella

-Cálmense todos, ahora traigan mi regalo –Dijo con mucho egoísmo

-No –Dijo Ferb con mucha rabia

-¿Qué?

-No –Le siguió la corriente Phineas

Los tres chicos la miraron con furia y en eso, Ferb le arrebato el cheque a Candace

-Dame mi cheque

-Oblígame

-Le diré a mamá

-Eso es lo que siempre dices, pero ahora tu ni nadie tiene el control de nosotros, adiós

Los chicos salieron del cuarto de Candace junto con Perry y empezaron a empacar cosas para ir a rescatar a Natalia, también se habían llevado con ellos los tres millones de dólares

-Chicos, Natalia y yo habíamos hecho una nave que nos puede transportar hacia donde esta ella, es bueno con el ambiente, tiene un vestidor, baño, televisión, videojuegos, y piloto automático, lo único malo es que nos tardaremos un poco en llegar ahí ya que tenemos que ser muy precavidos con la seguridad que haya en todo el camino

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con nuestros papás? –Pregunto Isabella

-Se irán de viaje todas las vacaciones junto con los papás y el hermano de Nat

-Excelente, ¿pero sabes donde se la llevaron? –Dijo Phineas

-A Paris

-¿La ciudad del amor? –Pregunto isabella

-Exacto

-¿Cuando la rescatemos, creen que nos podamos quedar ahí un tiempo?

-Si, porque no –Contesto Phineas con inocencia

Los chicos ya tenían todo listo, solo esperaron a que sus padres se fueran, se durmieron y al otro día despegaron para ir directo hacia su destino Paris

Mientras tanto…

-Señorita, despierte –Dijo una voz cruel y ruin despertándola de un latigazo –En el tiempo que usted se quede aquí será mi sirvienta y la tratare como a mí se me hinche la gana

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oyó, ahora vaya a prepararme un café

-Usted está loco

-No, no lo estoy, ahora valla a prepararme un café –Dijo dándole dos latigazos dejando su espalda sangrando y con la cara llena de lagrimas por el dolor

-Sí, señor

Natalia tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo sin descansar, la espalda la tenia marcada de los latigazos del nuevo guardia que le habían asignado, lo único que le quedaba era obedecer y cumplir todos los deseos que su "amo" le daba

Con Ferb

-Siento que algo malo le pasa a Natalia

-Ferb, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo presiento

-Solo es tu imaginación

-Eso espero

Por alguna razón Ferb y Natalia se conectaron y empezaron a cantar

Natalia: Cuando un sueño se te muera o entre coma una ilusión, no lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo

Ferb: Y jamás des por perdida la partida, cree en ti, y aunque te duelan las heridas curarán

Natalia: Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte y la vida huele a besos de jazmín, la mañana está recién bañada el sol a traido a invitarte a vivir.

Ambos: Y veras que tu puedes volar, y que todo lo consigues, y veras que no existe el dolor, hoy te toca ser feliz

Ferb: Si las lagrimas te nublan la vista y el corazón, haz tu trasvase de agua, el miedo escúpelo

Natalia: Y si crees que en el olvido se anestesia un mal de amor, no hay peor remedio que la soledad.

Ferb: Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa que aviente las dudas y alivie tu mal, que la pena se muera de risa, cuando un sueño muere es porque se ha hecho real

Ambos: Y veras que tu puedes volar y que todo lo consigues, y veras que no existe el dolor, hoy te toca ser feliz

Natalia: Las estrellas en el cielo son solo amigas de pan que nos dejan nuestros sueños para encontrar, el camino y no perdernos hacia la Tierra de Oz, donde habita la ilusión

Ambos: Y veras que tu puedes volar y que todo lo consigues, y veras que no existe el dolor, hoy te toca ser feliz

Y veras que tú puedes volar y que tu cuerpo hace el viento, porque hoy tú vas a sonreír, hoy te toca ser feliz

Luego de cantar la canción de "hoy te toca ser feliz" ambos rompieron el llanto, mientras dos chicos veían a Ferb con tristeza

-Valla jamás lo había visto asi, hay que rescatarla pronto o va a estar peor –Le decía Phineas a Isabella

-Pobrecito espero que se recupere pronto

-Chicos, sigamos con el viaje, tenemos prisa –Dijo Ferb entre lagrimas

-Si Ferb

Los tres chicos se turnaban para conducir, esperando que el otro día sea mejor que ese

Continuara…

8888888888888888888888888

Vaya amo esa canción, jejeje, chicos que tengan una linda semana esperen la actualización pronto

Bye n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5-. Otro día, más sufrimiento

Los tres chicos estaban agotados, asi que decidieron pasar a visitar al abuelo Fletcher, donde él los recibió gustosamente

-Gracias abuelo por recibirnos –Dijo Ferb

-De nada chicos –Respondió amablemente –Pero ¿Por qué vinieron sin sus padres y su hermana?

-Abuelo es una larga historia –Contesto Phineas

-No importa tengo tiempo, cuéntala

Después de contarle lo sucedido al abuelo Fletcher se había quedado congelado

-¿Entonces por culpa de Candace, Natalia está en prisión?

-Sí, y como te digo Nat solo lo hizo por ayudar al medio ambiente

-Está bien, les creo chicos, pero creo que ya es hora de dormir, tienen que descansar bien si van a seguir mañana con su rescate

-Está bien abuelo

Los tres chicos se durmieron, pensando en lo que le podría pasar a Natalia en este momento

Con Natalia…

-Rápido señorita, no sea floja y lave muy bien mi ropa

-Lo estoy haciendo, gran imbécil

-A mi no me dices asi –Dijo dándole un latigazo

-Le digo como se me de la #$.=# Gana

-Malcriada ahora te voy a enseñar quien manda

-Usted no me va a hacer nada idiota

-Pruébame

-Se lo voy a deletrear fácilmente, por que su pequeño cerebro no creo que lo procese bien U-S-T-E-D N-O M-E M-A-N-D-A A M-I I-D-I-O-T-A

-Nadie me falta al respeto

-Siempre hay una primera vez

-Cometes un gran error

-El único error que eh cometido es lavar tu apestosa ropa interior

-Te enseñare a respetarme mocosa

Después de decir esto la empezó a golpear y a darle latigazos hasta que Natalia quedo inconsciente y sangrando, o eso era lo que él creía

-Eso te enseñara

-No lo creo idiota –Dijo levantándose

-Tú nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?

-No

-Admiro tu valor niña, pero no es suficiente para ganarme a mí

-¿Tú crees?

-Si me vuelves a faltar al respeto, te mato

-Usted no lo haría

-¿Eso crees?

-¿Sabe que es mas asqueroso que su ropa interior?, usted

-Estúpida

-Inútil

-Boba

-Bueno para nada

Empezó una pelea hasta que Natalia decidió parar y darle un puñetazo a su "amo"

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, solo decidí darte un puñetazo

-Ahora si me conocerás

-Tengo tanto miedo –Dijo sarcástica

El idiota saco una pistola y apunto a su cabeza

-Te matare, luego te quemare y bailare sobre tus cenizas

-¿Has pensado en contratar un psicólogo? –Dijo quitando el arma que estaba a punto de dispararle

-Ahora sí, ven acá

-Uy que miedo

El señor se veía furioso, no dejaba de perseguirla, hasta que la atrapo

-Mañana en la tarde te matare, ahora estoy muy cansado, pero por lo mientras te vas a dormir aquí –Dijo furioso, mientras la aventaba a un cuarto húmedo y nada agradable

-¿No podemos discutir eso como gente civilizada?

-No, púdrete por lo mientras

Natalia estaba sola en un cuarto horrible, lo único que le quedaba era ser optimista y esperar un milagro.

Con Ferb…

-Ferb ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto Isabella levantándose de su cama

-No, nada

-Ferb, te conozco, dime, puedes contar conmigo

-Enserio nada, solo mi cabeza está pensando cosas

-¡Ferb! –Insistió Isabella

-Presiento algo…

-Mira, si tú piensas que algo malo le pasa te vas a poner peor de lo que ya estas ahora, asi que piensa en cosas positivas para que te sientas tranquilo

-No creo que pueda

-Ferb, todo va a estar bien –Dijo Isabella –Bueno tan siquiera tú tienes a alguien con quien pasar ratos medio románticos, pero Phineas es…bueno…ya sabes

-¿Ingenuo?

-Si

-Solo piensa que talvez en Francia suceda algo

-No lo creo

-¿Por qué?

-Ni siquiera cuando fuimos a Francia me noto –Dijo tristemente

-Oh vamos, tiene 16 años ya no ha de ser tan ingenuo

-Eso espero

-¿Sabes? Mejor hay que dormir si es que la queremos rescatar mañana, creo que ya tengo sueño

-Está bien, hasta mañana, duerme bien

-Tu igual Isabella

Los chicos solamente cerraron los ojos y cayeron en un profundo sueño

Continuara…

8888888888888888888888888888

Ola spero k les haya gustado el capitulo, y por cierto, si a alguien le interesa (creo k no), si me gaste los $500 en milkyway y fue genial, espero no llenarme de granos :P bno me voy adiós


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6-. Escapando de la pesadilla

Al otro día…

-Ferb, despierta –Dijo Phineas moviendo a su hermano

-Natalia, pide los tacos que quieras…no insisto

-Jajaja, hay Ferb –Rio Isabella

-Ferb, despierta o no recuperaremos a Nat

-Phineas, ¿Qué haces ahí parado?, hay que ir por ella –Dijo levantándose rápidamente

-Pues vístete, no hay mucho tiempo

Ferb se ducho y se vistió, y los tres chicos siguieron su camino para rescatar a Natalia

Con Natalia…

-Mmm, tengo que idear un plan para escapar, ¿pero cómo?

-Oye mocosa, tu comida –Entro el hombre dándole un plato de comida –Hasta las locas deben comer

-gracias

-Hagamos un trato…

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Te dejare vivir, pero vas a hacer todo lo que te diga, y cuando digo todo, es todo –Dijo acercándose mucho a la joven

-Ni se atreva a tocarme un solo pelo, hijo de su . #$¡! ¿?-&% madre –Dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos –Mugre pervertido, eres un pedófilo

-Está bien, tú lo pediste, luego me las vas a pagar, mocosa idiota –Dijo dándole una cachetada

-Eso lo veremos imbécil –Contesto sobándose la mejilla

-¿Siempre eres tan boba?

-Jamás, en cambio usted…

-No digas nada

-No, enserio, soy mucho mas lista que tu

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque alguien listo, si tiene un prisionero no debería dejar que estuviera muy cerca de la puerta –Dijo ella, al mismo tiempo se salió de ese lugar y le cerró la puerta con llave dejando al hombre más furioso que antes

-No te dejare ir tan fácilmente

-Y yo no dejare que tú me atrapes tan fácilmente

-Morirás –Dijo tratándola de amenazar

-Bueno, al menos si muero, no será de hambre –Contesto señalando la jaula donde él estaba encerrado, sin comida

-Mocosa, sácame de aquí

-Ni que estuviera tan boba

-Saldré de esta jaula, te buscare, y luego llamare a las autoridades para que te maten

-¿Quién lo dice, tu?

-Si mocosa, yo

-El problema amigo mío, es que mi papá trabaja en el ejercito, el puede hacer que te fusilen por maltrato a menores y maltrato a una C-A-D-E-T-E

-¿Qué?

-Lo oíste bien, una cadete, y ¿sabes algo más?, que por ser cadete me dan esta cosa que borra la memoria de las personas permanentemente

-No lo harás

-Si lo hare

En eso Natalia le dispara el rayo, y el hombre se desmayo. La chica lo saco de esa jaula, para su suerte el señor ese seguía en pijama asi que lo llevo a la cama, lo tapo con las cobijas, para que pensara que todo había sido un sueño

-No es suficiente que le quite la memoria, también tendré que quitar todos mis archivos de la computadora, debo de dejar de hablar sola

Natalia quito todo rastro de ella de la computadora y se salió por la puerta, pero para su sorpresa…

-¡FERB!

¿Qué, muy corto? En fin, tarde un poco en subir el cap, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes y tengo que estudiar muuuuuuuuucho xk si no salgo bien, mis papas me matan, también ya casi dan calificaciones de el primer bimestre y no creo ir muy bien en Física ni en Historia, recen para que me vaya bn, en fin "aprovechen el día"

Dejen reviews

Naty out, peace


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7-. De nuevo juntos

-¡FERB!

-¡NAT! –Dijo Ferb abrazando a su amiga

-Te extrañe Ferb, perdón por no haberte dicho que evité esos experimentos –Contesto con lagrimas en los ojos

-No Nat, tu perdónanos a nosotros, ya que por culpa de Candace tu estas en esta situación

-Ferb ya no hay problema yo ya me pude liberar y eso es lo que cuenta

-Sí, pero Canda…

Ferb no pudo terminar la palabra por que Natalia le había tapado la boca con su dedo índice

-Ferb… ya no importa… yo ya estoy aquí… contigo… ya todos estamos juntos

Ambos estaban a punto de unir sus labios, hasta que Phineas interrumpió dejando a Ferb y Nat fastidiados

-Nat, que gusto verte –Dijo el chico abrazando a su amiga

-Igualmente Phineas –Le correspondió Nat

-Phineas, ya te dije muchas veces que no interrumpieras a las personas cuando hablan a solas –Regaño Isabella a Phineas, dejando a los dos chicos sonrojados

-Perdón, es que me dio mucha felicidad ver a Nat de nuevo

-No importa Isa, lo bueno es que estamos bien –Interrumpió Nat

-Está bien

-Mmm, por cierto, es muy temprano, que tal si vamos a pasear por Paris

-No lo sé, mejor hay que irnos a casa para planear cada día de verano –Dijo Phineas con inocencia

-¡NO! –Respondieron en coro

-Está bien, solo decía

-No estaría mal quedarnos aquí una semana –Exclamo Ferb

-Mejor hasta que acabe el verano –Contestaron Isa y Nat

-Está bien

-Pero hay que buscar un hotel para quedarnos ahí

-Sí, o una casa que se pueda rentar y/o vender

-Miren esto –Dijo Ferb, enseñándoles un letrero de se vende casa

-Vamos a verla, ¿Pero con que la pagaríamos?

Ferb saco el cheque que le había quitado a su hermana

-Ok, vamos

Los cuatro chicos fueron a ver la casa, estaba muy hermosa y grande, tenía un baño en cada una de las cuatro habitaciones con jacuzzi, un patio más grande que el de la familia Flynn-Fletcher, una sala de lujo con chimenea, una terraza, cocina equipada con todo, un estudio, un garaje para cuatro carros, una piscina muy amplia, cuarto de juegos, cuarto de tele, y un mini spa, el problema era si les iba a alcanzar el dinero para esa casa tan lujosa.

-¿Cuanto seria por la casa?

-Medio millón de dólares

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que les alcanzaría, y hasta había sobrado mucho

-Claro señor aquí está el dinero

-Bien aquí están las llaves de todas las habitaciones y los papeles de la casa están en orden, listo la casa es toda suya, adiós

El hombre se fue, los chicos quedaron maravillados por esa linda casa. Pero ciertas chicas como vieron que el cuarto era muy grande quisieron compartir la habitación, ambas ya instaladas en el cuarto se encerraron y empezaron a platicar

-Isa, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Phineas lo que sientes por él?

-¿Cuándo le dirás tu a Ferb?

-Solo hay que tomar en cuenta que estaremos aquí en Paris todo el verano con el amor de nuestras vidas

-¿Qué tal si no solo es todo el verano?

-Cierto, hay que convencerlos de iniciar una nueva vida aquí en Paris

-Sí, estudiaríamos aquí

-Trabajaríamos aquí

-Viviríamos aquí

-Y todo lo que soñamos pasaría si nos quedáramos a vivir aquí

-Nat, pero primero ambas tendríamos que…

-Decirles lo que sentimos

Con Phineas y Ferb…

-No lo sé hermano ¿Iniciar una nueva vida aquí? –Dijo Phineas

-Sí, ¿por que no?

-En Danville tenemos una familia y amigos

-Phineas, lo único que quieres es tener un verano divertido y pones cualquier escusa boba para tenerlo, y eso ha cegado tus sentimientos

-¿De que hablas?

-Lo entenderás este verano, eso espero

-Pero… olvídalo

-¿Invitamos a cenar a las chicas?

-¿Qué?

-Invitarlas a una velada

-¿No crees que eso sería como una cita?

-Si

-No lo sé Ferb, es muy romántico el asunto

-Aquí en Paris todo es romántico, hasta ese insecto que se paro en tu cabello es romántico, hasta ver a Perry comiéndose ese insecto es muy romántico

-Oh ahí estas Perry –Dijo Phineas cargando a su mascota

-Concéntrate, a las chicas les gusta el romance tu mismo lo dijiste, no tiene nada de malo salir a una cita doble con nuestras mejores amigas –Grito Ferb tratando de que Phineas entendiera

-Solo lo hare por Isabella

-Está bien, hay que invitarlas, que se arreglen y luego nos vamos a cenar y a dar un paseo por "La ciudad del amor"

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas para invitarlas a salir

-Ferb, ¿Ya terminaron de desempacar? –Preguntaron Isabella y Nat

-Si bueno, Phineas y yo nos preguntábamos que si quieren damos un paseo por la ciudad

-Nos encantaría

-Está bien, las vemos en dos horas

-Si

Continuara…

¿Phineas será romántico esta vez? ¿Isabella le dirá lo que siente? ¿Ferb y Nat acabaran lo que iban a empezar antes de que Phineas lo interrumpiera? ¿Vanessa se interpondrá? ¿Cómo será la velada de estas parejas? Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo "Cita doble"

Agradezco los reviews de:

**Ghost Steve**

**Napo-1**

**Taniushka**

**Ez116**

**Faride**

**PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**

A todos los aprecio mucho

Aprovechen el día

Naty out, peace


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8-. Cita Doble

Isabella cerró la puerta de su cuarto y empezaron a platicar

-No…puedo…creerlo –Dijo Isabella sorprendida

-Pues créelo, Phineas está madurando, ni el ya puede resistirse a la ciudad del amor

-Pero… el…la otra…vez…

-Tenía 10 años Isa, entiéndelo

-Yo…estoy…

-¿Sorprendida?

-Si

-Mejor dejemos de hablar y hay que prepararnos para la cita, ¿sí?

-Si

-Oh pero antes hay que escoger tu vestido, hay una tienda aquí a dos casas, ¿Vamos?

-Ok

Mientras tanto…

-Eso fue…extraño, jamás en mi vida invite a alguien a salir

-Phineas cálmate, te veo como si fuera la primera vez que conocieras a Isabella

-No pero… estoy nervioso…y es porque…porque… en realidad yo… yo… yo la amo

-Al fin –Dijo Ferb aplaudiendo –Lo has dicho al fin

-¿Que?

-Hermano, te felicito, pero más acción y menos platica que tenemos ambos una cita

-Está bien

Con Isa…

-Este vestido me queda perfecto –Dijo Isabella viéndose en el espejo

-Es hermoso Isa

-Prepárate Phineas porque ahí voy yo

En la noche Phineas y Ferb ya listos esperaban a Isa y Nat. Cuando ambas salieron de su habitación los chicos quedaron con los ojos abiertos y babeando cuando las vieron. Isabella tenía un hermoso vestido azul celeste con unos zapatos negros, que combinaban con su bolso que igualmente era negro, se recogió el pelo en una cola y dejándose unos mechones caer en su cara; Nat tenía el vestido rojo sangre que le regalo Ferb (para más información visitar el capitulo número 3) y una pulsera de oro que le había regalado Ferb en uno de sus cumpleaños.

-Isa…Isabella…te…vez hermosa –La alabo Phineas

-Gracias, tu tampoco te vez mal

-Nat, te quedo bien el vestido que te di, me gusta cómo te vez, estas hermosa –Dijo Ferb a Nat

-Gracias Ferb, tu también te vez bien

-Y, ¿nos vamos? –Dijo Phineas ansioso agarrando a Isabella de la mano

-Si –Contesto Ferb mientras le agarraba la mano a Nat

Los chicos tomaron un taxi a la Torre Eiffel ahí arriba había un restaurante muy lujoso que pagaron con el dinero de Candace

Mientras tanto…

-No puedo creerlo Candace –Decía Jeremy a Candace enojado

-Amor ella se lo merecía

-Pero…pero Candace ella era la mejor amiga de Ferb y tú la denunciaste

-Jeremy cálmate

-Co…como quieres que me calme… ella siempre fue buena contigo y… y tu le diste la espalda

-Oh vamos le hice un favor a mi hermano

-Que clase de favor, ¿eh?

-Pues no quería que metiera a mi hermano en la delincuencia

-No era delincuente

-Claro que si

-No eh cierto

-¿Como que no?

-Ella le hizo un favor al mundo

-¿Que favor, eh?

-Mantener a salvo a los animales

-Ash, por favor

-CANDACE TAN POCO HUMANA ERES QUE DESOSTRASTE EL CORAZON DE TU HERMANO Y ERES TAN EGOISTA QUE NO PENSASTE EN LO QUE PASARIA…ERES…ERES...UNA TONTA –Grito Jeremy, y al parecer ese grito hirió mucho a Candace haciéndola llorar

-Me dijiste tonta

-Candace yo no quise…

-No importa Jeremy… me tengo que ir –Dijo alejándose del lugar

-Hay no, ¿Qué hice?

Candace se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho, las palabras de Jeremy la habían hecho recapacitar, no solo en ese momento le rompió el corazón a su hermano, también metió en problemas a esa chica que siempre le ayudaba con sus dudas.

_Flashback_

_-Candace, ¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto Nat_

_-Jeremy me cancelo una cita y ya jamás se va a volver a interesar en mí por que lo acabo de ver con otra chica_

_-Candace no tienes por que llorar_

_-¿Cómo no voy a llorar si los acabo de ver abrazándose justamente después cuando me cancelo la cita?, eso significa que perdió todo el interés en mi_

_-Candace, Candace, cálmate ¿Quieres que hable con él y aclare las cosas?_

_-¿Enserio lo harías por mi?_

_-Claro Candace para eso están las amigas_

_-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias –Dijo Candace abrazando a Nat_

_-Si bueno ahorita vengo voy a platicar con el_

_-Corre_

_Nat fue a casa de Jeremy y toco la puerta, Jeremy la abrió y cuando vio a Nat sonrió y la dejo pasar a su casa. Cuando Nat entro vio a una chica de la edad de Jeremy, igualmente rubia, la verdad se parecían mucho_

_-Mmm hola –Dijo la chica_

_-Hola_

_-Nat ella es Samantha, mi prima_

_-Mucho gusto_

_-Oye tu eres la novia de Ferb, ¿No es asi?_

_-No, yo solo soy su amiga_

_-Ah, está bien es que se veían tan lindos juntos…_

_-Oye Jeremy podemos hablar a solas_

_-Este, si ven vamos a la cocina_

_-Está bien_

_Jeremy y Nat fueron a la cocina para poder platicar más cómodamente_

_-Oye Jeremy perdón por venir a tu casa sin permiso pero es que Candace pensó que perdiste el interés en ella por cancelar su cita y luego te vio abrazándote con tu prima y pues se confundió, ah y está en su casa llorando, ¿No crees que deberías ir a su casa a aclarar todo?_

_-Si vamos Nat_

_Jeremy y Nat fueron a la casa Flynn-Fletcher y subieron al cuarto de Candace a aclarar todo, cuando entraron a su cuarto la encontraron llorando. Candace vio a Jeremy llegar con Nat y se seco las lágrimas_

_-¿Jeremy?_

_-Hola, oye lo siento Nat me conto que me viste abrazando a esa chica y que te cancele la cita perdón, es que mi prima me visita y no la eh visto en años quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero sabes que no me fijaría en otra chica que no fueras tu sabes que te amo_

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Si Candace, te amo_

_-Oh Jeremy, cállate y mejor bésame_

_Nat veía la escena de lejos satisfecha por lo que había hecho y se dirigió al patio a tener otra aventura con su mejor amigo Ferb Fletcher_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Nat, como lo siento –Susurro Candace llorando

-Te va a perdonar –Dijo una vos que le tocaba el hombro a Candace

-¿Jo…Josué?

-Si

Josué era el hermano mayor de Nat, era de la misma edad que Candace, un chico moreno, chino (del cabello, como yo :P), guapo, cabello negro, alto, ojos café claro, con lentes, que vestía con una playera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla, y unas botas CAT, un reloj, en fin se parecía mucho a Nat, la única diferencia que tenían era el color de cabello y la edad. En fin era un chico muy lindo que se caso con Stacy la mejor amiga de Candace, sabia tocar la guitarra al igual que Jeremy solo que Josué tocaba más pesado. Y se preguntara por que Stacy se caso con él y no con Coltrane, pues resulta que Stacy y Coltrane eran novios y Josué era solo el mejor amigo de Stacy pero paso algo muy extraño.

_Flashback_

_-Hola Stacy, ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Vi a Coltrane besándose con otra chica que no era yo en una posición muy "comprometedora" si se podría decir asi –Dijo Stacy entra sollozos_

_-Stacy cálmate, Coltrane fue un tonto al no apreciarte por que tu eres la chica más fabulosa y divertida que un chico podría querer y si yo tuviera a alguien asi yo haría todo por ella_

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Si_

_-Oh Tin eres tan lindo –Dijo Stacy con dulzura (no se rían le digo Tin a mi hermano)_

_-Gracias_

_-Y yo si tuviera a alguien como tú lo cuidaría y querría el resto de mi vida_

_-Ya lo tienes pero no te diste cuenta_

_-Te Amo_

_-Yo igual_

_Al terminar de decir eso los dos se besaron apasionadamente y empezaron una nueva etapa en sus vidas_

_Fin del Flashback_

-No lo sé, deseguro me odia por lo que le hice

-No…no te odia, ella no te guarda rencor, la conozco

-¿Y que debo hacer?

-Solo discúlpate, al saber que te arrepentiste no dudara en perdonarte

-Gracias, iré a Paris a aclarar todo, conociendo a mis hermano ya la rescataron ahora solo hay que disculparse

-Suerte

Después de decir esto Candace se despidió de Tin y se fue directo a su casa a empacar y emprender su viaje hasta París

Con los chicos…

-Oh valla esto es tan... hermoso –Dijo Isabella viendo desde la esquina del restaurante que estaba en la Torre Eiffel

-Si –Dijo embobado Phineas con los ojos de Isa

-Oh Phineas, ¿no te parece genial la ciudad del amor?

-Sí, es hermosa y me alegro de que este aquí contigo en estos momentos

-A mi igual –Dijo agarrándole la mano

-¿Oye y Perry?

Perry estaba en la casa disfrutando del mini spa que tenía la casa hasta que se decidió asomar por la ventana y la vio, era hermosa…una ornitorrinca, sin duda Perry había quedado embobado.

La ornitorrinca se dio cuenta de que Perry la estaba mirando y sin duda él le pareció apuesto asi que se decidió acercar

-Crrrr…

-Crrrr…

_Traducción_

_-Hola –Dijo la hermosa ornitorrinca con acento francés_

_-Hola_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-So… Soy…Perry –Tartamudeaba – ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo soy Clara_

_-Lindo nombre, ¿quisieras pasar?_

_-Gracias_

_Perry sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a clara, no podía creer que una chica que acababa de conocer lo pusiera tan nervioso, si la O.S.B.A. lo había entrenado perfectamente para ser duro y serio, pero esto era diferente sus instintos hicieron que actuara diferente pero él se preguntaba ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Y en donde vives?_

_-En un edificio que está a la vuelta de la esquina, tal vez algún día te invite_

_-Sería un honor –Dijo besándole la mano_

_-Bueno, ¿Por qué no ahora?_

_-No lo sé…yo… -Dijo mientras miraba que su comunicador brillaba_

_-Oh lo entiendo estas ocupado _

_-Pero creo que me puedo tomar un descanso_

_-Ok, vámonos_

En otro lugar...

Una hermosa ornitorrinca llamada Rosa jalo una palanca y fue directo a una guarida secreta, se dirigió a un monitor y encontró al Mayor Monograma comiéndose la uñas y en posición fetal.

-Hola agente R, necesito refuerzos, ya que el agente P se distrajo con una ornitorrinca que resulto ser malvada y que lo está engañando junto con Peter el panda para destruirlo y dominar al mundo –Dijo monograma hiperventilándose

Rosa no podía creer lo que escuchaba Perry, su mejor amigo (del cual estaba enamorada), el mejor agente masculino, el animal más apuesto que ha conocido le gustaba una asquerosa ornitorrinca que solo jugaba con sus sentimientos para luego acabarlo, ella no permitiría esto, Rosa no lo dudo, hizo un saludo militar para luego irse de su guarida para salvar a Perry.

Con los chicos…

-Oh Phineas, que romántico es esto…

-¿Enserio?

-Sí y lo mejor es que estoy pasando esto contigo –Dijo con corazones en sus ojos, pero luego reacciono –Es decir…que es…bueno por…que tu…eres mi…amigo…si…eso –Corrigió sonrojada

-Ah, ya veo

Desde otra mesa…

-Jajaja, míralos aww me dan ternura cuando se sacan de onda

-Oye Nat pero tú también te sacas de onda algunas veces

-Si lo sé, como cuando mi amigo Raúl vino a la ciudad a visitarme

-No me lo recuerdes –Dijo fastidiado

-Oh vamos recordar no es nada malo

-Para ti no, por que te gustaba –Dijo enojado

-Tú lo dijiste me gustaba pero ahora no, ya te lo había dicho cuando él se fue acuérdate

Flashback

-Adiós nena –Dijo Raúl abrazando a Nat por la cintura

-Hey ten cuidado con lo que dices –Respondió Nat algo molesta golpeándolo en el brazo

-Lo siento es que en serio te voy a extrañar

-Yo igual

-Pero antes de irme quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Dime…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Rulox es muy apresurado esto, necesito tiempo para pensarlo, lo siento

-Esperare

-Gracias, vete con cuidado

Después de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Nat estas bien –Se escucho una voz por detrás, era Ferb

-Si Ferb

-Te sigue gustando ¿verdad?

-No, ya no –Mintió Nat

Aunque Nat amara a Ferb sabía que en algún momento Raúl regresaría.

Fin del Flashback

-Está bien confiare en ti

-Oye no estés desconfiado de todos modos a ti te sigue gustando Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

-Pu…pues…yo

-Aj ahora vuelvo –Nat se levanto molesta y se fue a tomar aire fresco

Al otro lado del mundo…

-Jeremy empaca tus cosas y la comida de Rosa nos vamos a Paris –Dijo Candace mas decidida que nunca

-Candace, cariño lo siento por lo de hace rato…yo no quise

-Jeremy, ya no importa, ahora vamos

Candace, Jeremy y Rosa emprendieron su viaje a Paris

En otro lado…

Ferb estaba sentado en su mesa viendo como Nat se alejaba y lo bien que se la pasaban Phineas e Isa en otra mesa

-Isabella, seré honesto contigo…yo…yo

Vaya, hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo ya extrañaba eso y ya sé que me dirán ¿esperamos tanto solo para esta porquería? Pues si…jeje, pero no me culpen a mi fue la escuela es tan pesado ir en segundo de secundaria y eso

Ferb: Si claro Nat *sarcástico*, nadie le crea estuvo todos los días con Mario, Raúl y Fernando, y el domingo se van a ir al teatro y al parque a bailar electro dance, jump style y tectonic

Nat: ¿celoso?

Ferb: No para nada, celoso ¿yo? De ellos ja

Nat: Ok Ferb entonces te veré el lunes n_n *le da un beso en la mejilla y se va*

Ferb: No debí abrir la bocota T-T, como sea la alcanzo

Mario: Ferb viejo ¿a dónde vas?

Ferb: Con Nat tú deja los agradecimientos ¿sí?

Mario: Ok n_n, Raúl, Fernando vengan acá

Raúl: Te dije que espiar a Nat era mala idea u_u

Fernando: Si nos descubre aquí y nos hace la súper llave china que vio ayer en las luchas T-T

Mario: a mí no me hace nada

Nat: No te creas Mario *sacando una sierra*

Mario: ¿Para que es eso?

Fercho: Corre

Rulox: Ok yo dejare los agradecimientos

Napo: Gracias amigo descuida Phineas se lo dirá o si no…bueno ya sabes y te adelanto que habrá dos finales alternativos…solo eso diré, por cierto gran trabajo con tus historias

Clau016: Te agradezco mucho el cumplido lo aprecio demasiado amiga

Taniushka: A pues gracias por la idea, la tomare en cuenta te lo aseguro

Lady mary: ah pues gracias que te encante lo agradezco de corazón

Ghost Steve: Gracias por tu review amigo y no importa si te tardaste en ponerlo, yo tarde en publicar el cap xD asi que estamos a mano compañero

Farific: Mi amiga Faride descuida será lo más romántico posible y gracias por el review

San valentin de p y f: linda historia, un poco corta pero linda espero con ansia el otro cap n_n

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews comenten por favor ya sea para una sugerencia o cualquier cosa ¿sí?, asi que dejen reviews, los espero en el próximo cap, ¿ok?

Bye los quiero mucho


End file.
